I Love You
by Kath267
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction. Lizzy and Darcy are walking towards Meryton. Will Mr Darcy get the chance to propose the 2nd time? This is my very own version of Darcy proposing to Lizzy. Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!


**I Love You**

"In fact they are quite the opposite".

Lizzy blushed and intently examined her feet. Mr Darcy had just said his feelings had not changed and she was admitting that hers had. That was, however, completely different from openly saying I love you.

Mr Darcy looked forward at the road ahead and the couple continued walking in the direction of Meryton. Neither could gather the courage to say anything more and Lizzy was unsure of how to begin further conversation. She was beginning to despair of further conversation until she suddenly felt Mr Darcy grasping her small delicate hand and his warm and larger one. She turned and slowly gazed up into his dark hansom eyes and heard him whisper:

"I love you Elizabeth". His deep velvet voice resonated within her and a large smile escaped her lips as she too answered softly.

"And I love you Mr Darcy". It was a profound relief to both hear and say the words and she didn't think that she could remove the smile from her face until she looked back at Darcy's expression. His face seemed to display a slight amount of disappointment and Lizzy began to panic. Had she been to forward? Perhaps she did not seem convincing enough to him? Thinking she had made a terrible mistake Lizzy immediately dropped her eyes and began to apologise.

"I'm sorry Mr Dracy", the words came out in a rush and the embarrassment was displaying itself in a deep blush upon her face which she kept hidden down.

"Sorry for what Miss Bennett"?

"For...For saying what I said. For being too forward." Understanding seemed to dawn upon Darcy as he realised what his face must have given away. It was not disappointment that she had said it. No, the words had given him far more joy than he even imagined possible.

"Miss Bennett...Elizabeth, do not be sorry. I don't think you forward and the words coming from you give me infinite joy. It was just the address; I was hoping that you refer to me by my Christian name". Darcy hoped his explanation was enough; he truly didn't want any misunderstandings so soon in their relationship.

"I love you Fitzwilliam", she said with confidence now. They stared and smiled at each other each not wanting the moment to end, simply happy within each other's presence.

Darcy knew that the love he felt for this woman would last forever and was on the verge of getting down onto his knee and asking for her to marry him in the middle of the Meryton road-

"Darcy", Bingley's voice echoed from down the road startling both Darcy and Lizzy out of their starring. "We have reached Meryton and Miss Bennett was just telling me of a charming coffee shop. Would you and Miss Elizabeth like to join us for some afternoon tea"?

"Thank you Bingley", Darcy replied and looked at Lizzy for her approval of the plan, to which she nodded her head in reply. "We would be glad to join both you and Miss Bennett".

Bingley nodded his head, reached for Jane's hand, which he placed within his arm and headed off down Meryton's main street, leaving both Darcy and Lizzy to follow them. Darcy and Lizzy followed them both lost in thought thinking about what they had revealed to each other. Darcy's emotions were raging a contrasting war inside him. He was so incredibly happy to have the love of his life return his love but was infinity frustrated that he had been interrupted in his quest to secure her hand in marriage, though was at the same time glad that Bingley's interruption had prevented him from getting to head of himself and proposing in front of all of Meryton!

The two couple's entered the coffee shop and were promptly shown to a table in the corner by a waitress. Both Jane and Lizzy were astounded by the prompt service, as this was the busiest shop in Meryton and they had never been shown such efficient service before in all their life, this was of course due to the illustrious and not to mention handsome presence of Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. Both were quick to master their surprise, though not quick enough so as the two gentlemen did not notice their quizzical looks.

"Is something matter", asked Mr Bingley, now genuinely concerned as he was used to such service as was Darcy who was also regarding both of them carefully.

"No. No thank you Mr Bingley we are fine", answered Jane, who looked at Lizzy and shrugged as if to say 'I will have to get used to this'.

Bingley wasted no time in holding out Jane's car for her and Darcy was also quick to show every possible attention to Lizzy.

"So Miss Elizabeth", began Bingley, "Did you enjoy your tour of Derbyshire and the peak district? Your Aunt and Uncle were telling me of all the stately homes you had visited during your travels. Did you enjoy them too?"

"Oh yes Mr Bingley, I enjoyed them very much. The history that is immersed in each of the estates of them is amazing and if you are lucky the house keeper will tell you charming little tales during the tour. Did my Aunt and Uncle tell you the one about Lord Highenton sliding down the banister and breaking his foot?"

The conversation followed this light hearted path for the better part of an hour, each enjoying the company and conversation. Darcy listened attentively to all Elizabeth was saying, thinking about how greatly he would like to acquaint her with the history of his home.

After an hour the group decided it was time to return to Longbourne and they paired off with Jane and Bingley out stretching Darcy and Lizzy and leading the way. Once Darcy decided that they were relatively in privacy, he reached for her hand and tucked into the crock of his arm; making gentles circles on the back of it with his thumb. Lizzy was the first to strike up the conversation.

"Why Fitzwilliam, did you want the fact that you had saved my sister, to be a secret? Why were you not going to tell me?" Lizzy's tone was soft and she was still not used to addressing him in such an informal manner, was nervous of his reply.

Darcy stopped them from walking on and turned to face her. He looked steadily into her eyes before quietly leading her off the road and under a large Willow tree that stood a few metres away from the path. Once under the shade of the tree and out of public view he once again turned to face her and replied,

"I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't...I don't want your gratitude", he said in a gentle and comforting voice. "I want your love".

Lizzy was overcome with the strength of emotion that rushed through her and she knew that the love she had for this man and that he had for her would last forever. In a bold move she stepped forward and gently took his face in her hands as she said with strong and undoubtable conviction,

"I do love you".

Darcy knew it was now or never and so with a deep breath he took her hands into his and got down onto one knee.

"Elizabeth, I love you more than I have every loved anybody in my entire life. You are my heart, my soul, my life. By you I was properly humbled; by you I was taught how to love unconditionally. I want to face each and every day with you by my side. Elizabeth Bennett, will you marry me?"

Lizzy's smile lit up her face and Darcy's world as she cried,

"Yes of course I will marry you".

Darcy rose with a smile on his face to match hers and while they stood under the towering Willow tree lovingly kissed her and thought to a time when he could take her to Pemberley as his wife and kiss her under the grand Oak tree that stood out the front of his home, surrounded by the magnificent lake.

**Thanks to all those who take the time to read this. It is my very first fan fiction and I really wanted to give it a go after having read so many other amazing fan fiction stories. I would be grateful of a review so you can tell me what you thought of my very first piece. Please be gentle but constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks again. **


End file.
